RWBY Sugar party drug conversation
by Warrior's Way
Summary: Extremely random and cracky event of what started as a normal conversation that became 'what the hell just happened'. Language and stupidity.


"Yang Xiao Long, prepare yourself for the bestest, most awesome plan to ever exist!" Ruby exclaimed loudly as she grinned with the fists in front of her excitedly.

"What's up, Rubbs?" Yang questioned with a chuckle at her sister's actions.

She slammed her fists on the table, shouting even louder, "WE WILL HAVE THE MOST COOLEST HUNTSMEN MOVIE NIGHT SLUMBERPARTY EVER!"

The blonde blinked at the excited child. "Ruby, what are you talking about? I mean, It sounds like fun, but how are you going to pull that off?"

Ruby's grin grew as she whispered evilly, "With the help of my favorite ammunition...cookies."

"Ruby, no."

"Ruby, yes!" She screamed, causing Yang to 'yeet' a pillow at the girl.

"Please don't do that again," Yang begged the giggling child, holding another pillow as a backup.

She popped up, her expression never changing, "THAT JUST GAVE ME THE GREATEST IDEA!"

"Oh God no..."

"WE WILL HAVE A PILLOW WAR! COMPLETE WITH BUNKERS AND DEATH CANNONS!"

"Are you high...?" Yang inquired, squinting at her.

"I may or may not have drunk all the pancake syrup," Ruby stated casually.

"Ruby, no."

She jumped onto the table, "I will live freely and die violently!"

"Ruby, you're going to break the table, you dork!"

"Did somebody say 'Jaune Ark'?" Jaune asked with a smile as he slid into the room like a penguin.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Yang screamed.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" Nora bellowed as she crashed through the door with her hammer.

"WHY IS EVERYONE HIGH?!"

"Nooooooooooooo! We must save the princess!" Ruby shouted, jumping off the table.

Ren stared at everyone before sighing, "Well, I suppose now is the best time to kill myself." Nora immediately tackled him.

"No one will EVER HURT YOU WHILE I BREATHE," Nora cracked.

"...why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SPECIAL BOY!"

Ren sighed deeply, "That's unfortunate."

Yang got up from the couch and retreated into the kitchen, "I'll be safer where the knives are."

"YAAAAAAAANNNNNG!"

"OH NO."

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGG!"

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOPPP," Yang begged, hugging the refrigerator.

*BOOM*

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!" Ruby said loudly as she held up a poorly drawn picture.

Yang slowly let go of the fridge and squinted at the picture. "Ruby, what is it covered in?"

"The blood of my enemies!"

Yang looked at her skeptically. "So...?"

"It's mustard!"

She climbed on top of the fridge, retreating from the insanity and looked beside herself. "Oh hi, Blake. What brings you up here."

"Fearing for my life," She stated casually as she turned a page in her book, "That and I usually hide up here to pretend everyone else is dead."

"Oh, cool."

"Why are you up here?"

"The drug convention invading my home."

Blake glanced down at the others, seeing Nora now playing baseball with her weapon and a lamp.

"FOUR!"

"DAMMIT, NORA! IT'S 'GOAL'!"

She stared back at Yang, "...So I see."

"Yeah, It was super unexpected too."

"Well, at least this is pretty normal for Ruby."

"I AM THE SUGAR QUEEN! I DEMAND MORE COOKIES!"

Yang sighed and agreed, "Yeah, that's pretty normal for her."

"Well, now what?"

She thought for a moment, "...we need a responsible adult."

"Did somebody say 'Uncle Qrow'?" He announced as he walked through the broken door.

"Uncle Qrow, thank goodness you're here," Yang begged.

A deep inhale was hear before a very loud, "UUUUUNNNNNCCCLE QQQQQQRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWW!" Followed by a Ruby tackling him. "Hi."

"Hey, kiddo. Sniffing sugar cookies again?"

"No! sugar cookies are the inferior race of cookie!"

"Thatta girl," He laughed.

"I'm leaving," Blake mumbled, jumping off of the fridge and walking out of the kitchen.

"No, Blake! TAKE ME WITH YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE CRAZY PEOPLE!"

"How dare all of you allow yourselves to get to this state," Weiss scolded, "You should be ashamed of yourselves to become enthralled with sugar."

Ruby slowly panned over and waved a cookie in front of her, "Come on, Weiss. You know you waaaaaant toooooo."

"I do not want anything to do with that sugary...chocolate filled...delicious...OH GIMME THAT SHIT ALREADY!"

"We're doomed," Ren stated.

And so, Yang escaped with her life and had to bail Ruby and Qrow out of prison again.

The end. XD


End file.
